


Five Times Kissed

by breakevened



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakevened/pseuds/breakevened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a little drabble I did for a meme on an RP account. It's mostly 'Irene Adler' & Sherlock Holmes though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I love Joaniarty and all but wow the dynamic behind Sherlock and Moriarty is not something I can ignore. But I mostly wrote it as Sherlock/Irene because I love Adlock in all forms.

**I.**

The first time they kissed, she was still Irene. The intelligent optimist that he had found himself so attracted to — not knowing that she had already ensnared him within the tips of her fingers.

He was so tender — he treated her like a porcelain doll. He was scared to grope her too harshly or else she would shatter. However, Jamie Moriarty was no glass figure, she was a diamond.

She was the brightest, the toughest, and the most beautiful of her kind — she was more unique than any other person. There was no other person like Jamie Moriarty nor was there anybody like Irene Adler.

He enthralled her with his gentle kisses and pecks down her fair skin.

**II.**

The second time they kissed was during their little ‘date’ down the underground passage Sherlock had lead her to. Initially she had settled down to kiss him on the cheek just to toy with him but, their little encounter perhaps allowed herself to get too into this fabricated persona of hers.

It was fun nonetheless. Travelling through the dusty underground areas of the unexplored. Albeit the passage could be useful for any plans she would need in the near future, she found herself pretty much focused on ‘Sherlock Holmes PI’ rather than the meticulous planning of murdering him or anything along those lines.

He had walked her home and before she walked inside, he bid her a farewell. She would smile (almost amusingly) at him and it was then he asked for permission to kiss her.

It was obvious that she said yes.

**III.**

The third time they kissed was during one of their secretive rendezvous at Sherlock’s apartment. It was also the very first time that the blonde had stepped into his household.

“Wow.”

She was dazzled at the fascinating number of notes he had on his wall, the multitudes of random objects here and there — he was really well versed in so many things. Curiously she would peer over at one of his cases, reading and deciphering the codes in her mind. After all, Sherlock had his guard down on her so her reading the cases arose no suspicions whatsoever.

A hand then came on top of her shoulders. The blonde would turn to look and see Sherlock there with a smile on his face before grasping her hand in a very gingerly fashion.

She looked at him tenderly too, her blue eyes softening at his touch. He leaned in and kissed her so gently on the lips. He smiled at her. He was happy — she could tell.

“One day, I want to share the future with you, Irene.”

**IV.**

It was time, time to start staging her own death. Quite the pity it was, she had grown quite fond of Sherlock but the more time she spent with him the more she realized how she had grown perhaps, far too invested into him. Sometimes she had difficulty deciphering between Irene and Moriarty, the fairy tale and reality respectively. As much as she hated it — — it was time for Irene to go.

This would be the last time she would have dinner with him, this would also be the last time she would kiss him and to have him make love to her. She had laughed at how pathetic she had grown — how could the scientist fall in love with the object of her observation? It was something she could spend hours contemplating upon but she needed to remind herself — Moriarty did not love Sherlock Holmes. Irene Adler was the one who loved Sherlock Holmes and with the upcoming death of Irene Adler, it would also be the end of her affections towards Sherlock Holmes.

She allowed them to share a candlelit dinner with food that looked far too beautiful to eat. However, the meal was satisfying and it only resulted in the blonde to take Sherlock by the hand.

She never initiated anything (or so that was how it looked on the surface) so to have her take his hand and drag him to her room was something he would have never been able to deduce. For once in her life, she allowed herself to lose all sense of control and cupped his face before pulling into a deep and passionate kiss.

This would be the last kiss before the death of Irene Adler.

**V.**

It has been well over two years since the ‘death’ of Irene Adler. Jamie Moriarty was now a free woman and naturally the first thing she would do is pay her darling Sherlock a visit — after all, they have been writing back and forth for quite some time now, surely he would like to see his ‘nemesis’ before they began to clash against one another one more.

“Hello —— Moriarty?” Sherlock’s voice rang as Jamie Moriarty stood in front of the entrance to the Brownstone. 

She gave him a coy smile whilst keeping her hands on the side. Sherlock on the other hand, did not look all too amused or perhaps even a little aggravated.

“Is this how you would greet an old friend, Sherlock?”

“What do you want, Moriarty?" His rage was evident and that only amused Jamie Moriarty before the smile faded ever so slightly. Her head tilted in a way that was far too innocent to be even associated with Jamie Moriarty.

“Why, I just wanted to say hello."

Then she shrugged and pulled her lips to kiss his cheeks just to spite him. Her eyebrows cocked in amusement as a smug look surfaced her looks and she walked away.


End file.
